Sune
| power = Greater deity | dominion = Sune Firehair's Grove in Elysium | minions = | alignment = Chaotic good | sphere = Beauty | portfolio = Beauty Love Passion | worshipers = Lovers, artists, half-elves, adventurers, and Sun Soul monks | cleric alignments = And LG for paladins only. | domains = Chaos (azata), Charm (love), Good (friendship), Protection (defense) , Pleasure (inneundo) | favored weapon = A silken sash (whip) | channel divinity = Sune's touch | source = Faiths and Pantheons | page = 65 }} Sune (pronounced SOO-nee ), also known as Lady Firehair, was the deity of beauty, with governance also over love. Her dogma primarily concerned love based on outward beauty, with primary importance placed upon loving people who responded to the Sunite's appearance. Her symbol was that of a beautiful woman with red hair. Description ian greater goddess of beauty and love.]]When Sune appeared to the mortals of Faerûn she wore only a near-transparent gown. She was known for her lustrous red hair that draped down to the ground, her eyes of shining emeralds and ruby red plump lips. Worshipers Sune's highest priest was known as the Heartwarder, usually being the most handsome/beautiful clergy member both inside and out. They were expected to keep their appearance as flattering as possible and shower others with sweet words at least five times a month. Orders ; Order of the Ruby Rose : The Church of Sune had a small affiliated order of fighters, paladins, and bards who served to guard temples and holy sites along with the clergy and who sometimes pursued quests or do good works in Sune's name to promote her faith. To become one of the Sisters and Brothers of the Ruby Rose, a candidate stood vigil in a church of Sune all night. If the Lady Firehair appeared to the candidate in a vision during the night or somehow showed her favor, the candidate was admitted to the order. Members of this order were given to writing essays and songs of courtly love when not engaged in vital business, and often adopted a beautiful individual to adore from afar whether that individual would be flattered by such attentions or not. Notable Sunites * Adon of Sune * Histra of the Edificant Library History Interloping into Lemurias Sune has probable cause to Interlope into Lemurias as a rival Goddess of Love, looking for the affections of mortals who worship Aphrodite, Ishtar, and Tanith. She came to Lemurias after the Crisis known as the "Spellplague" on Abeir-Toril. The interloper crossed Time and Space (after all, what is time and space to a God or Goddess?) and started looking for converts. She found the Prophyrists to be of interest and started to look for converts there. In time, she joined the Prophyric Pantheon as the new Goddess of Love, but that didn't stop her. She started looking on Aphrodite with an envious eye. Relationships Sune has few relationships as she is an Interloper deity. Unlike Aphrodite, which had relations with Zeus, Hermes, Ares, and others, she has yet to assert herself. As her church grows, however, so will her relationships with other deities. Right now, they think of her as a new Neighbor. Dogma }} Notes References * * Category:Interloper Deities Category:Prophyric Pantheon Category:Deities with the Chaos domain Category:Deities with the Charm domain Category:Deities with the Good domain Category:Deities with the Protection domain Category:Elysian deities Category:Greater deities